


Twinned N Twined

by Cynara



Series: Aloha Series [8]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: frasier, Crossovers: oww, Drama, M/M, Multiple Partners, Romance, crossovers, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim goes with Mack to see Mack's mom.  Blair and Bruce keep busy while they wait.<br/>This story is a sequel to Aloha, Too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinned N Twined

## Twinned N Twined

by Cynara

Wow. The first one of these went out around Christmas 1997. I want to thank this installment's betas, MoonShadow and Ronnee. Remaining errors are between me and the typo faeries. 

As I mentioned last time, this is sort of a parallel universe. See the above if you wonder why. Again, Caesar's unto Caesar's and mine's mine. 

* * *

"Hey!" Hand releasing the knob, he launched at the taller man, burrowing into his mouth. He dropped back down as a long fingered hand brushed at his hair. 

"Bruce." Blair chuckled despite himself as he slipped in past Jim. "Mack." 

"How're you doing?" He held away from the shorter man a bit, keeping the hug more one between good friends than lovers. "He's not getting you into too much danger?" 

"If he'd stay in the truck..." Jim let the sentence trail off. He wasn't going to get into a fight, not with him and Mack leaving soon. After all, that was why the four of them were in this small motel. Blair and Bruce would talk shaman things, guide stuff, while Mack and Jim went to confront their past. 

"So, do we at least get a meal or are you just going to shower and go?" Bruce directed the question at Jim. 

Jim looked between the two pleading faces, that of his own guide and of his brother's. His mind briefly flashed on the two of them taking him, pounding into him from both ends. "We can stay for lunch. If it's quick." 

"We'll get the food. Come on, Bruce." Mack headed out the door. 

* * *

"Wanna get naked?" Bruce looked over at his reflection. After the impromptu picnic on boxed chicken and fixings in the room, their lovers had headed out towards Mack's mom's. Once they'd cleaned up, he and Blair had fallen into an uncomfortable silence. Blair stared back at him. 

"Like that comes as a surprise." 

And it didn't. Somehow it had been more abstract when he'd broached the subject with Jim. "Now?" 

"No time like the present." Bruce started stripping, flinging shirts to the floor revealing the metal ring before undoing his jeans and pushing them down. He smiled as Blair pushed buttons through holes. Finally he stepped out of his boxers and sat on the bed waiting for Blair. 

Blair pulled the tee over his head and dropped it on his other shirt. Gold glinted from the thatch of hair. Pausing, he quickly undid his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down. His half-hard cock bobbed heavily between his thighs. 

"Sit down." Bruce was stroking his cock, waggling a thumb over the top of the shaft. He smiled at the confused look Blair was giving him, stepping towards the bed. "Work up to it." He shivered a little as he brushed the other hand up his chest towards a nipple. 

Blair sat down and tentatively put his thumb and forefinger into his mouth. Sucking them thoroughly, he pulled them out wet and reached down for a nipple. Rolling it, he breathed out and in deeply. His hands started drifting over his body, teasing here and there. Slowly, fingers wrapped around his cock giving the hard length a squeeze before opening and brushing down. Thigh tops and chest got most of the attention, the hand snaking between his legs briefly from time to time. 

Bruce gripped himself hard before mimicking Blair's motions. He shivered at the intensity of the unfamiliar caresses. He was shaking before his head was pulled to the sweating neck, square fingers tangling in his hair. He mouthed over the rough skin, nipping and sucking from side to side as he wrapped himself tightly around Blair. His teeth bit down as his cock knocked into Blair's, thrusting wildly. 

Blair wrestled Bruce down onto the mattress, mouth scrambling over the stubbled neck that was so unlike Jim's or Mack's. His nipples tight pebbles from the friction of chest hair, Blair arched up, wrenching lips to them. Trembling as lips rolled and pulled, tongue bathed, still rocking together, he dove for the matching chest. 

Bruce yipped and rumbled as Blair swabbed down his chest, nearly licking his nipples off. He moaned at the thought of two other tongues joining in on the task. He pulled the mouth up and latched on, rolling Blair over and plunging his fingers into the thick curls. 

Blair clutched Bruce's backside, bucking, before knitting one hand into his hair. When the kiss broke he mouthed over the bristly cheeks, lapping back to the ears before flipping Bruce under him, thrusting down hard. 

Bruce arched sharply, pulling Blair back to his neck. One hand stroked down the broad back as the other held the head firm. Square hands slid between them, the palms catching over his nipples. His own roamed to Blair's ribs and belly. 

They flopped back and forth as their hands scrambled across furry chests and stomachs, pinching nipples and flicking rings. Both arched their necks back as they howled with completion before sprawling flat on the bed. 

After a time Bruce looked over. "Blair?" His finger reached over to lightly stroke the fanned out hair. 

"No vision." He lay there for a moment before pushing up from the bed. 

* * *

Jim looked over at his twin behind the wheel of the rental. "How do you want to handle this?" Once he'd really calmed down and thought about it rationally, a month or so later, he figured that they could have given his father a coronary with the frontal assault tactic. 

Mack laughed. "Getting cold feet on me? Don't worry about my mom." Mack changed lanes. "Let me get out of the car first." 

Jim laughed at that. 

* * *

Blair had been going over all sorts of notes and other information with Bruce for several hours. There had been limits to how much they could exchange by letter. And how much they'd done the last trip. "Blair." He waited for him to look up from his papers. "Burn-out, man. You going to talk about it?" 

Blair jumped up and started pacing. "Why? There was no vision. What..." 

"They don't work that way." Bruce watched as Blair stilled. "How many would you say you've had? Less than a handful? I've had maybe two handfuls, counting the one we shared. Sex doesn't make them appear. It's just an expression of what does." 

Blair plopped onto the bed, bouncing a few times. "So we might not even have one?" 

"It's not a reason for us to have sex. I'm going to get out of here for awhile, bring back dinner. Take a time out." 

Blair stared at the door for a minute or so after it clicked shut. Getting off the bed, he dug into his bag and pulled out a mixed box of tea bags. He opened the folding doors to the kitchenette and pulled out one of the stoneware mugs, filling it before putting it into the microwave. He slouched against the sink as he waited for the hot water. 

It had been so easy to justify it. Not that it was blase, having sex with Bruce. How could having sex with yourself? The microwave binged and he pulled out the mug and bobbed the bag a few times before letting it steep. Without the visions, it was suddenly so much more complicated. He found a saucer to rest the bag on and grabbed the mug. 

* * *

"Showtime." Mack pulled into a long, tree-lined drive. A split-level ranch was nestled back behind trees and shrubbery, past the open lawn. Mack got out of the car, hearing Jim follow a minute later. He let his senses expand, and heard the sounds of a lawnmower blending with a MixMaster. He could hear the moment his approach was noticed, the scramble to put aside tasks and come to the door. 

Jim looked ahead, keeping to the side. It was clearly suburbia but old enough that the trees had had a chance to mature. His reverie was broken by the creak of the screen door opening. 

"Mack!" She looked around. "Where's Bruce..." She saw Jim instead. 

Jim stood still as the ash-blonde woman looked him over. Her fine features disguised her age well, the laughlines at her eyes just making her more beautiful. It was hard to think that she was older than his father. 

"Jamie?" She stepped down slowly, past Mack. "It is. Jamie." She threaded an arm through Jim's and started towards her son. She looked up. "What's wrong?" She stayed her hand, thumb itching to rub away the tear. 

"Nobody..." It'd been a very long time since anybody called him that. 

"Mom?" Mack looked on in confusion as she proprietarily pulled Jim to the door. 

"I've got things to take out of the oven." She left them in the living room. 

Mack pointed Jim to a chair. They sat for a while before she came back with a plate of cookies and a couple of glasses of milk. He smiled and grabbed a pair. 

"Think I can trust you boys not to spill?" She sat down, dropping the broad humor. "How much do you know, Mack?" 

"I've met our brother. And his father." 

"Joe's still alive? No offense, he always struck me as the sort to have an early heart attack. How is Stevie?" She directed these towards Jim, who was still motionless. 

Jim blinked back at her. "He goes by William now. My dad. Stephen's doing well." This was too strange. 

"Let me guess. He stopped being J.W. sometime after his father died off. Probably lets people call him Bill." 

Mack joined Jim in being confused by all this. "Mom?" 

She got up, futzing with curios and effortlessly adjusting her hair. "When she showed up it was like a miracle. Your father and I had just about given up hope. We'd been together for years and there wasn't anything the doctors could do. You were so pink." 

"You knew her." Jim tried to imagine his mom handing over his brother to a younger version of this woman. 

"We were very good friends. I'd always wondered when she got so clumsy." She smiled at Jim's reaction. "I can show it to you better." She pulled down an album and flipped it open. "These are the pictures she sent me." She sat. 

"There's not one of me." Lots of pictures of Stephen, with, or mostly without, their mom. 

"Not of your face. I think there was one with a Halloween mask. She assured me it wasn't a hare lip... Guess that mystery's solved. She talked a lot about you. In her letters." She turned to her son. "So where did you run into him?" 

"Police conference in Hawaii." It wasn't exactly a lie. After all it was why Blair and Jim had been in Honolulu. 

"Has he met Bruce?" 

"Yes." Jim tried to shove the image of fucking Bruce back into the recess it belonged. She arched an eyebrow as he hurriedly grabbed the milk and a cookie. 

"Mistaken identities." Mack deadpanned. 

Mack's mom put a hand to her mouth. "So you have." Her laughter bled around the words. "That why he's not with you?" 

"Not exactly." Mack flushed at the thought of Bruce sharing a room with them. Add in Blair... 

"You left him in Hawaii?" Her tone let him know that would be foolish. 

"He's with a friend." Mack tried to skirt around the image that brought to mind. He'd have to excuse himself if he thought about Bruce and Blair together. 

* * *

Blair looked at the burnt down candle. He'd tried meditation but he still couldn't get his mind around this. He pulled himself off the floor and onto the king-sized bed. The first time had been a fluke. He couldn't even remember much, proof of just how much he'd had to drink. The second time... 

He could attribute that to curiosity, considering that he'd slept with Bruce but couldn't remember. Which was pretty lame, even though Jim and Bruce had accepted it. Probably because they'd team-fucked Bruce- itself a sort of retribution for Bruce and Blair sleeping together. The fact was it had been hot. And now? 

He'd explained to Jim that he might sleep with Bruce. Maybe. Jim didn't let him get any more out, telling him that was okay if that's what they decided. And thanked him for mentioning it. Jim thanked him for letting him know he'd cheat. It was so much simpler when he thought they'd have a vision. 

Then he wasn't getting his rocks off. Well, he was, but that wasn't the point. He wasn't just getting his rocks off. So how did he explain this without the visions? Bruce was nothing like Jim. Or Mack. Blair certainly didn't love him. Not romantically. But he'd had sex with him. Repeatedly. More than twice was repeatedly. Had sort of expected to do it more than a few times while they waited. And they had shared a vision. His first vision came after they had shared Jim. "I'm not getting anywhere with this!" He dropped back to the bed, not really aware that he'd been pacing. His butt barely hit the edge and he slid down to the floor. He threw his head back against the mattress. 

"Blair, give me a hand here?!" Bruce juggled the boxes and got them down on the dresser. He looked at Blair and decided to just serve up dinner and take it from there. He hid the smile as Blair got curious about the food, first looking at and then laying into his plate. 

* * *

"Your room?" Jim looked at the mix of kid stuff and redecorating. 

"Some of it's my nephews' stuff. Actually, I think grandma is letting them... I built one just like this." He flipped the hanging model over. "Mine." The smile just widened. 

"Explains the bunk. Which one you want?" 

"Top." 

Jim looked at his brother. Normally it'd be the right call, but this was one of those twin above a full bunkbeds. 

"Actually, this just replaced my old one. Makes a better guest room." He stripped to his boxers, draping the pants over the desk chair and flipped the shirt into the basket. 

"No rim?" Jim watched Mack climb up into the top bunk. The laundry basket had a mini-backboard over it. He flipped off the light. 

"Mom sawed it off." Mack looked at the ceiling, missing the glow stars back home. And the armful that went with them. "You don't believe me?" 

Jim made a dismissive sound. 

"I stopped caring if things fell all the way through." He remembered bellbottoms and huge headphones. 

Jim smiled at the vision that conjured up. 

"She'd been on my case for weeks and one day she just came in with a hacksaw." 

"Make an impression?" 

"Oh, yeah." Mack chuckled about it. "'Nite, Jim." 

"Night, Mack." Jim stared at the underside of the bunk for a moment and rolled over onto his left side. 

* * *

"I'm beat." Bruce started peeling out of clothes on the way to the bathroom. 

"Bruce?" He heard the flush and the water in the sink. 

"Yeah?" Bruce came out nude, brushing his teeth. 

"Um, I need to get in there." He pushed past and shut the door. 

"Sure thing." Bruce looked at the door as he swilled the toothpaste from one cheek to the other. Quickly he dove back through, spit and stepped back out, pulling the door shut. 

Blair came out in a little bit leaving Bruce still brushing. 

"You done?" Bruce slipped back in to rinse and put his brush away. "What?" 

"You're naked." 

"Nothing you don't have." He padded to the bed and slipped in on the right side. "Come on, get some sleep." 

* * *

"Mom?" He found her sitting on the couch in her robe. 

"Did I wake you?" 

"Had to get a drink of water." 

"And you got dressed?" Mostly dressed as his shirt hung open. 

"Mom." 

"'Never did like robes. I was just looking through the albums." 

He glanced over her shoulder. "I don't recognize those." 

"You wouldn't. That's her. You've seen pictures, before?" 

He sat down. "Stephen showed me some wedding pictures. Sounds like you knew... his father." 

"Mainly by reputation. You'd be surprised what one used to know about. Particularly scions that took after small-town girls. There were rumors..." 

"What?" 

"I shouldn't talk. Well, that the money wasn't all honest." 

Mack start laughing. His mom turned at him. "No, no it wasn't." She gave him the look. "Rum-running." 

"Oh. I meant on the Rookward side." She smiled at Mack's look. "Explains a lot. What?" 

"This a private party?" 

"Sit down." She patted a space on her other side. "Just that you never heard Ellison. They'd always mention his mother's family." 

"Guess he got what he wanted." 

"So what is Joe, Bill up to?" She looked at Jim and then at Mack when he didn't answer. 

"We're not speaking." 

"Because of this?" She gripped his arm when Jim didn't answer. 

"It's long standing." Mack shrugged in response to his mom's questioning look. He watched as she turned back to Jim. 

"You remind me so much of your mother." She stroked the meaty arm under her hands. "So headstrong and fragile. Wonder if Joe sees that too?" 

* * *

Blair looked over at his bedmate, hardly able to see him in the dark. That meant Bruce couldn't really see him. "What about you?" He said it quietly, half-expecting Bruce not to answer. He was startled by the questioning um. "Why, that is, sexwithme?" 

"Why not? Okay, Mack and Jim, but now they're okay with it. It's erotic, deja vu with a twist. Like I've been multiplied. Familiar and foreign all mixed together. Don't you think you're sexy?" 

"I... react." He snaked out a hand and stroked fingertips down the chest hair. "Better than touching myself. I feel it. Like a memory." 

"And if I touch you?" Bruce lightly pressed a thumb over a nipple. 

"Like I'm touching." Blair feathered spread fingers over the hair-strewn chest, nipples against his palms running straight to his own and down to his groin. His hands kneaded more insistently. 

"Do you want to do this?" Bruce's voice hitched and broke in the dark. The fingers stilled for a moment and then started up, slower. His hands spread out, pulling them closer together. Bruce's hips met Blair's hard cock, heavy against his tremoring belly. His lips closed over Blair's, tongue stretching into the matching mouth. They twined together, hips rolling, hands roving. Blair made love to himself against Bruce, to Bruce, for Bruce. Bruce matched him, tongue lapping behind an ear and dipping inside. He moaned as his lobe was suckled. 

A slow duel waged as their bodies ground together. They clutched tightly as their orgasms ripped through them in succession. 

Bruce smiled, petting Blair's curls and untangling hands from his own. 

* * *

She watched him looking out to the horizon and sat down beside him. "Jamie. Should I call you Jim?" He didn't respond one way or the other. "What happened?" 

"She died." 

"And?" 

"I grew up, went to college, joined the army and more people died. My men. The whole squad." He stood. "I came back." 

"About your father..." 

"He lied to me, pitted me against Stephen." _Told me I was a freak._

"And that's that." She looked up at him as he turned. "You can keep running but he's still your father." 

"I'm not running." 

"When was the last time that you spoke to him? And the time before that? And before that?" 

"Before Mack and Bruce visited you." He tried not to answer but she kept looking at him. "Months." And looking. "Before graduation." 

She lifted her hand and was helped up. "Joe's a foolish man. Still, I have to be grateful. Otherwise I wouldn't have had Mack." A wry grimace briefly passed over her face as she thought about the teen years. "We forgive as a gift to ourselves. Don't live as a ghost after coming back from the dead." She tapped a finger against his chest. 

Jim looked after her stupidly, following her into the house. 

"I want to show you something." She clasped a hand to his shoulder, pulling him closer. She picked up a box. "These are letters your mother wrote." She pressed it into his hands, putting a hand on his chest and leaning in. "Keep anything scandalous she reveals about me to yourself." 

Jim tried handing them back. She just closed his hands around them. 

"Try seeing him again with different eyes." 

* * *

"What I want to know is why Mack zones so much less." Bruce was losing his patience with the theory and history. 

"I don't know." Blair shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Maybe he doesn't overtax them. I really don't know the limits so I push him." 

"But you're there." 

"So he has to watch over me to boot." 

"Stop it. You've gotten out of a lot of stuff I can't even imagine handling. I'm just a disc jockey. So if I've got any chance, you'd better be able to deal. Got it?" Blair nodded mutely. "Jim had his senses as a kid, but then didn't? How'd that happen?" 

"Repressed them." 

"But Mack didn't have his until he met you. How did you do that? Why'd Jim repress his senses? How do you repress senses?" 

"His father called him a freak one too many times. Also, he saw his mentor's murderer's get away but no one believed him." 

"His dad knew?" He hadn't known that, but then Jim probably hadn't told Mack. The more he heard, the more he disliked this man he'd never met. 

"He's a piece of work. I can only imagine two Sentinels growing up in that house. He'd probably have had them at each other's throats. Very into that 'every man for himself' crap." 

"So how did Mack get his senses?" 

"I'm wondering when he lost them. Unless there was a trigger event, Jim may have had them forever. I'd been working under the hypothesis that in tribal societies they'd appear out of the puberty or initiation rituals. That got blown to hell when Jim's memories of Bud started coming back. Now I just don't know." 

"What does Burton have to say?" 

"Nothing. Maybe his wife burned the notes. Maybe he didn't notice what he was seeing. It's entirely possible he only stopped where there were already accounts of Sentinels, missing any opportunity..." 

"So you're saying Mack repressed his senses too?" 

"I don't know!" Blair leapt off the bed. 

"Blair. Man, chill. Come on, sit down." He waited until Blair took his spot on the bed again. "Okay. We have a few possibilities. Jim could have been a Sentinel as a baby or there was a trigger event. What if they weren't supposed to come on-line until puberty and they were triggered early?" 

"Like the way kids in stressful environments sexually mature faster in order to leave sooner? Maybe. But did Mack have his senses?" 

"Blair, I think that's enough for now. Time to give it a rest." Bruce punctuated the words by grasping Blair's face 

He looked at the hand on his cheek. "What would you suggest?" 

Bruce looked up at the growled words. "We could take off our clothes." 

"Or not." Blair stretched over, latching onto Bruce's neck, his body following to press him onto the bed. 

Bruce writhed with the onslaught, pulling on shirttails and snicking through buttons before grabbing Blair's arms. "Do you want to do this?" He gasped as the hardening crotch ground at his own. "This way?" 

Blair released his mouthful and looked up. Then he scooted back. 

"Take off you clothes." Bruce shooed him off the bed, climbing out himself and flipping down the blankets before stripping. He clambered back in, sitting with his knees up. "Need some help?" 

Blair was quickly undressed and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"You okay with this?" Bruce swallowed at the hot look Blair threw him. "Sit across from me. Right leg under left." He hitched up his left leg, hooking it over a hip and slipped his right under Blair's leg, pulling them tight together. 

"Now what?" Blair's voice was raspy as he puffed out the words. 

Bruce traced his fingers along Blair's cock before moving to his own. Fingers grabbed him. He looked up and released his length to stroke Blair. 

"Touch me." His hand pumped harder, the knuckle running up and down his own cock. He could feel each jerk as their balls knocked. 

Bruce looked at his hand before reaching out with his other. It dragged over the chest, up the stretched neck massaging the back of Blair's skull. Bruce moaned at the teeth on his thumb. Leaning forward and clutching with his legs, he drew them closer together. Right hands caught between them, lefts wandered each other's backs as their chests rubbed together. 

Blair's mouth worked against the stubbled flesh wildly. It was like stroking himself, the feeling of his hand melding with the grip on his cock. Rubbing his own back, own scalp at an impossible angle. His legs pumped them together. "So much." The chest hair against his own was like infinite fingers carding him. 

"Good." Anything more was cut off as their lips melded, tongues merging their mouths together. Soles pressed against lower backs as hands worked up, tangling in hair. They vibrated together as they were squeezed closer and closer. 

* * *

Blair blinked at the bright light. He turned his head and then his whole body. Like the last time, he and Bruce were naked. "Why were we back to back?" 

"You'll figure it out." The chains jangled as he walked into existence. 

Blair and Bruce stood, each giving the other a hand up. 

"This really is unusual." The other spirit guide pulled out a pair of glasses, looking intently at the pair. 

Blair stared at him back. 

"All the better to see you, my dears." He let the words die before laughing. 

"Next you'll be huffing and puffing." The other spirit-guide smiled as he leaned an elbow against something not there. 

Bruce waved his hand right through the air. He looked back at Blair. 

"Enough of that." He smiled as eyes turned toward him. "I don't want to be interrupted like last time." 

"That shouldn't be a problem." Bruce watched the eyebrow go up. 

* * *

"Jim?" Mack smiled at him up in the remains of the treehouse. "Comic books you spent your milk money on?" When he didn't get an answer he grew concerned. Last thing they needed was him zoning and falling. "How did you get up there?" He shimmied up the tree until he reached the board steps that hadn't been pulled down. He'd need to shift them soon. 

"She really loved him." 

Mack looked at the flat textured box. "You done up here? I shouldn't hang around too long." It had been at best a two kid hideaway and several of the boards had rotted out since. "Did you see the train? Used to be a freight train that you could watch from here. Probably doesn't run anymore." 

Jim looked out. Finally he saw some overgrown tracks. Barely. "Yeah." He put the box back into the bag and climbed down after Mack. He stood on the last step while he waited for Mack to slide the rest of the way down before tossing him the bag. Dropping down, he followed his twin. 

* * *

He blinked, releasing his iron grip on his counterpart. He drew back, the semen stark against both their chests. 

"That was. Wow." He moved to untangle, feeling how limp his body was for all of being upright. 

"Yeah." He flopped to the bed, no longer held up. He reached out a hand but stopped short of the chest hairy like his own. His wrist was caught and pulled down. More tentatively one pressed against his chest. 

"We should probably get cleaned up." His head lolled against the shoulder utterly unlike his lover's. 

"No hurry." He toyed with the wild hair. His eyes closed as fingers raked into his hair. 

"We make a picture right now." Spent, lying hip to hip on the wrecked bed, sprawled for view. 

"What do you think?" Bruce rolled slightly to look at Blair. 

He propped himself up on an arm to look down at his mirror image, before lowering himself down on him. He sighed as arms wrapped around him. "That it will be good when Jim and Mack get back." He carded out the long hair below him, moaning as fingers massaged his own scalp. 

* * *

Mack broke around Jim, dribbled for the lay up and dropped it in the hoop. He passed the ball back. "You ready to call this yet?" Jim didn't say anything as the game of one-on-one continued. It felt like they'd been playing for hours. He couldn't even be sure of the score, just who was up and by how much. Right now he was. Jim had been at turns. 

Jim feinted left and took the shot. Nothing but net. Blair would've been proud. He stumbled back. 

"Time out." Jim tried to head for the ball. Mack grabbed him by arms and Jim tried to struggle free. From there it turned into a scuffle. "You want a piece of me?!" Eventually Jim gave up and let himself be pulled over to a planter and sat down. "It's about those letters." 

Jim looked away. "How does someone change that much?" 

Mack held his tongue. From the last visit he'd learned this from Blair. That Jim would feel a need to talk if one only listened long enough. 

"Even after she brought you here, she's so in love with him. Her words make him seem so much more alive. It's like he's not even the same person." 

"He's not." Jim looked up. "He's not the widower. Just as your father isn't the same man you remember either." 

"You've been talking to your mom." Jim got up. "I can't just forget it all. Too much has happened." He picked up the ball and went inside. 

* * *

They'd spent hours going over the vision after cleaning up. "Man. Did that remind you of Q and Sisko's Emissary encounters?" 

"And a few Warner Bros. cartoons. Guess we get the visions coming to us." Blair laughed at that. "Why is yours dressed that way?" 

"It, he? said to ask Mack. What about your wolf in wool clothing?" 

"Cascade's wet and damp." He laughed. "Maybe that's how Jim thinks of me. In need of being kept warm." 

"I wonder..." 

"What...?" 

"If our guides take them? Jim tell you much about his dreams?" 

"Some. Nothing like that." Blair paused. "Not that I told him either; about the two cats." Blair got a bit flushed thinking about that one. 

"Two?" 

"The panther, you know, sat, while the cougar..." He mumbled the rest. 

"Whwhat..." Bruce rolled both his hands trying to draw out the answer. 

"Licked my ass." Blair turned away. 

"Kick, isn't it?" Bruce smiled widely. "What you want to do now?" 

Blair was still a little taken aback by Bruce's reaction. "You know?" 

Bruce laughed. "It's not like a cougar has fingers. Want to take care of that?" He looked down at Blair's lap. At the swallowed whimper he unsnapped Blair's jeans. Seeing no protest he unzipped them, pulling them and the boxers off. He bucked in pleasure as Blair reciprocated. Then they were laying hip to hip on their backs, facing each other and opposite ends of the bed. Bruce fondled the meat in his hand. "Work yourself." He jerked as Blair squeezed him and moaned as Blair brushed his right hand over his own chest. 

Blair watched Bruce mirror his hand on his chest as he pumped into Bruce's left hand. Who was following and who was leading became meaningless as they switched back and forth effortlessly. 

"Blair!" Bruce propped up slightly on his right hand, his left stilling. 

"Bruce?" Blair's hand shifted on the cock in its grasp. 

"I want more. Need more." Feeling the tremors, he rolled slowly, resting his right hand on Blair's hip. They met somewhere in the middle and he arched, squeezing the cock in hand. Straightening his legs, he lowered himself onto Blair. 

Blair moved his hands, smoothing over Bruce's butt and lower back, thrusting against the wiry mat of chest hair and the hot length against his own doing the same. "Yeah... Oh, yeah!" He rolled to be better able to stroke against Bruce and shift his ass against the hands holding it. He kneaded the cheeks and suckled the lower thigh flesh. He pivoted his head, stroking his shadow against the more softly downed legs. 

"Uh. Uuh." Bruce thrashed his head at the stimulation, scraping his stubble against the smoother flesh by his face. Tightening his own legs at the onslaught, he clutched the handfuls in his grasp, arching repeatedly he came. 

"OHhhhh!" Blair jerked at the hot fluid, his own meeting it. The combined pool spread between them, easing their slide through the aftershocks. 

* * *

"Jim." He looked over at his twin who was driving. After dinner, Jim had abruptly decided the visit was over. Mack was left covering for their hasty departure while his brother packed. he found Jim behind the wheel of the rental as he came out to the car. "You leave dents in that, I'll be paying." 

He loosened his grip on the steering wheel. "You're really lucky." 

"Getting in the car? I know." He turned away briefly. He gave his brother a shoulder squeeze. "Yours has been turning up." 

Jim let out a breath. "That it has." He didn't say anything for a moment. "Sorry about... I need to see Blair." 

"Me too. Bruce..." Mack didn't say anything more for the rest of the trip. which wasn't very long. Mack had let Jim cool down for most of the drive. Then he started hearing it. The sound of two nearly identical heartbeats. 

Jim smiled, pulling the car into the lane and down to the lot by their room. Twisting the car keys out, he opened his door. He waited for Mack before going inside the room. 

Mack's cock jumped to attention at the sight and scent that met him. He noticed that Jim was reacting similarly. Bruce and Blair were sprawled together, heads between each other's legs, in a spent doze. Their combined scent radiated off them as their heat spread into the room. "Think we can sort them out?" 

"Blair?" Jim stroked over a back as he lightly woke the sleeping man. 

"Jim? Bruce." He pointed at the other man on the bed, still mostly asleep. "Aaah." He wriggled as the finger swirled inside him was joined by two of its kin in turn. "Yeahhhh." He sighed as he was filled. "Love you." 

Mack pumped in and out of Bruce, waking him a little more with each rock of his hips. He was surprised as his lover latched onto Blair's cock. 

Jim moaned as he watched Blair nuzzle and then swallow Bruce. He looked down and saw that the still mostly asleep Bruce was doing the same for Blair. Pulling back Blair's hair he nibbled behind the ears and down the neck, wedging Blair just a bit tighter between his hips and Bruce's mouth. 

Mack pumped deeper into Bruce, careful not to choke Blair. He dipped his tongue into Bruce's ear, mimicking Blair's cock. His hands dipped between the two, easing Bruce from Blair's chest. 

Jim winced at the almost unvelcroing sound as he also worked his hands between the two and onto Blair's chest and belly. 

"OHHH!" "Aaahhh!" As they voiced their reaction to the fingers on their nipples they released the lengths from their mouths. 

Jim quickly dived under Blair, capturing Bruce's slick cock in his mouth. He could taste Blair all over it. He ran his tongue along it greedily. 

Bruce moaned at the feeling around his cock and the sight of Mack leaning under him and swallowing Blair whole. Looking over the hip under his cheek he gasped at Jim plunging in and out of Blair. He mouthed the fingers clasped there, licking between each one as he pumped into Jim's mouth and back onto Mack's cock. 

Any pattern Jim had disintegrated as his fingers were sucked into the hot mouth, hips jerking erratically into Blair, mouth fucked thoroughly and returning the favor. 

Mack moved both hands to Blair's hips to control the wild thrusting, swinging him in and out of his mouth as he continued to pump into Bruce. 

"Hard... Fast... More... Now!!!" Blair arched as he fucked and was fucked in turn. His hands grabbed the hard muscled ass, dragging it toward him, causing a chain reaction that passed through the hip half below him. 

Jim clutched the hips before his face, setting a rocking motion as he thrust and pulled back, downed and retreated. 

The dueling patterns broke across Bruce as Mack thrust into him and pulled Blair tight, swung Blair back and pulled out, while Jim sucked him with Mack's thrusts, pulling away as Mack let Blair go. He bayed as his completion burst. 

Tremors spread through Blair as Jim bounced against his ass, filling him, Mack sucking hard. He howled as he came. 

Mack swallowed, shooting deep into Bruce. 

Just breathing, they slipped apart. Mack and Jim splayed onto their backs while Bruce and Blair flopped onto stomachs. As they came back to themselves, Jim and Mack proprietarily massaged the backsides at hand before rolling enough to card the long hair. 

Blair and Bruce turned into the embraces with their torsos. They moaned as their mouths merged with those of Jim and Mack. They broke for breath. 

"Missed you." Bruce stroked the smooth chest. "Wipes." He tossed the words to Jim. 

Jim rolled to the night stand and opened the drawer pulling out the ordered item. Two hands grabbed it away from him. His eyes went wide as the hand cleaned him. Bruce's hand. He turned to see Blair lean past Bruce's legs to do the same for Mack. 

"Have a good visit?" Bruce licked around the navel, laughing as it jumped, which only made it do so some more. 

"Oh yeah!" Mack looked down at the head teasing over his stomach. "Blair..." He gasped at the devilish look turned his way. 

Jim glanced at the tangle of guides, each hooked over the other's legs. "Bruce..." 

"Yeah?" He kept torturing the flesh below his lips. 

"Get up here." The words were more of a growl. 

Bodies crawled over each other, hands tangled in hair and mouths dove in plunder. Mack sucked Blair's tongue for the taste of Bruce, as Jim ravished Bruce's mouth for the flavor of Blair. 

"Mmm..." Blair pushed the face away with both hands, lying breathless and aroused. "Mack." 

After looking into the smoky blue eyes for awhile he whapped his twin on the butt. 

Jim pulled away, letting Bruce slide away after a last quick kiss. He rolled onto his back as he was pounced on by an armful of anthropologist. "Happy to see me?" 

"No pockets." Blair continued his beravishment, lips working over the neck with a will. "No rabbit." 

Jim shifted his hands over the wild mane. "Nothing... that wants... to go down the hole?" He hissed at the bite to his throat. He stared blankly as Blair crawled off. Then he was being rolled backside up. 

"Yesss." It was Mack's last coherent sound as Bruce claimed him. 

* * *

He smiled as he woke up, his love still draped across his back, long hair spilling down like a bed curtain. Shifting a little he drifted contentedly. Until he noticed the two pairs of feet near his face. "Blair." He lifted a hand to stroke the long hair. Jim murmured as Blair kissed along his face to his lips. 

Blair pulled barely away from the slow kiss. "Want to go another round?" He rumbled out the words in invitation. "Man, I'm crumbly." His dismount was stayed by two hands hanging on. Next thing he knew he was looking up at Jim. 

"But you're my Crumb." After a kiss to speechless lips, he licked and pursed his way down Blair's neck and onto the hairy chest. He couldn't stop sucking as the little pills of dried cum reconstituted. He could taste Blair and Bruce all mixed together. 

Bruce held on for dear life to the head working over his chest and belly. He positively hummed as Mack licked him. Savored the sex-drenched coating. 

"OOOOlllll!" Two sets of eyes looked down at their engorged cocks being polished. They bucked into the wipe-covered hands. They whimpered as they were left fucking air. Hair slapped as the mouths returned to sucking their flesh, pulling on their stomachs and then gnawing their breasts. Bruce and Blair's heads stilled as they slowly devoured the banquet sliding down above each of them. 

The taste of Bruce was strong in the chest hair, mixed together with Blair. Mack carelessly identified each flavor. Cum, musk, oil, sweat. As he worked up--down the rippling flesh, Bruce was hedged by more and more Blair. 

"Jim?" His head turned from the hard abs over him and down to the head on his left. The head looked up, mouth breaking contact with the slicked stomach. Blair reached out his hand to rub away the frown, waiting as Mack and Jim changed places. 

"Blair?" He looked up as his mouth was released from the searing kiss. He watched as Blair slid back and kneeled between his legs. 

"Somebody wanted an encore." He looked around the bed. "Anybody see the lube? 

The bed creaked as Bruce fought his way off the bed. He scooped up the fallen tube and lobbed it up to Blair before heading to the bags. The sound of a bereft Mack made itself heard before Bruce crawled back onto the bed and between his knees. He snagged the abandoned lube. 

"What were you getting?" Blair looked over as he rocked into Jim's hips. 

Mack looked down at the hands gripping his thighs. Bruce was all motion, rocking as he pistoned into him. Mack's eyes went wide at the slippery feeling on his cock. 

"Soapless cleanser." He pressed it shut, stroking the hot member. He smiled as Mack reacted to his fingers, a laugh breaking loose as Blair stretched for the dropped bottle. 

Jim couldn't make any sense out of what he was feeling other than it was very good. He became more focused as it got incredibly better. It took him a moment to process that he was seeing shoulders and hair from the back. His mind resolved the lush mouth on him pulling him inside, Bruce's mouth, and he looked left. Beyond the side and back he saw the reflected vision. Blair going down. His head rolled back, eyes shut. He pumped up into the heat and bore down onto the length. 

Mack's eyes looked back and forth, hands wandering as best they could as his pleasure soared. Now caressing the head in his lap, then stroking Bruce's. Mouthing what he could, his left arm fingered something. 

Blair and Bruce accelerated, pushing into Jim and Mack, drawing Mack and Jim inside. Closer and closer their passion contracted until implosive conclusion. 

He moaned at the loss of his lover slipping from his body. Blair and Bruce were spilled boneless across them, faces pooled at Mack and Jim's navels. Willing some muscle control he pulled Bruce off his brother and onto his chest. 

Jim dragged Blair over. Big eyes looked up at him and then closed. He held on tight, smoothing hair and kissing the forehead. "Angel." 

* * *

He struggled against the embrace, passionately kissing back as he tried to get away. "Gotta go. I'll be back as soon as I get cleaned up." He pried away from the clasping fingers. It was a relief when he got into the bathroom. 

Mack sat up missing his personal blanket. "Blair too?" Hearing the water go on, he got off the bed. He padded over to the bathroom and walked in. 

"Jim!" "Mack!" They looked at each other and then back. "Mack?" "Jim?" 

"Somebody's right." He smiled and turned to the sink, only to see Jim in the mirror. Washing quickly, he stepped out of the way. 

He quickly used the facilities and washed his hands. "Should've got two." 

"Jim." Blair pulled back the curtain. After a moment he closed it again, finishing his shower. 

They stepped out, giving Mack and Jim as wide a berth as was possible in the small bathroom. "Get in there. You're sticky. Both of you." Bruce shooed them before following Blair. 

"Brew." Mack looked at Blair and Bruce, both dressed, and the remade bed. Grabbing his suitcase he threw it on the bed and dug out a clean pair of boxers. Dropping the towel he put them on, sat and pulled out some slacks. 

Jim unzipped a bag pocket and put on boxers before reaching into the main body for jeans. "Blair?" 

He waited for Jim to get zipped up. "Just thought we'd talk better with our pants on." He looked at the two detectives. "Maybe shirts too." 

"That kind of flattery, you better talk fast." Mack tugged out a shirt and slipped it over his head. 

"Something go wrong? Come on, Jim. You left after dark and we're not in any hurry." 

"Missed you." He brushed a curl back. 

"How'd it go with your mom?" Bruce sat on the bed next to Mack. "How'd she react?" 

Mack just smiled at the question. 

Jim watched Bruce and Blair wait for the answer. "She knew our, my... She knew her. My mom knew her." He sat down quickly. "They wrote almost up to her death." 

Blair sat down next to him. "Isn't that a good thing?" 

"She called me Jamie." 

Blair looked at Jim questioningly and turned to Mack. 

"My mom. Your, our mom called you Jamie?" 

Jim nodded, trying to get control of himself. "And then she died." 

Blair sighed. "And no one called you that again." He breathed out, reminding himself that William Ellison was still Jim's father. "Is that why you hate 'Jimmy'?" The shrug made him rub a hand between Jim's shoulder blades. 

* * *

They talked more over the breakfast Mack had foraged and fetched. 

"You didn't!" Bruce glared at Mack. 

"Not any details. She is my mom." 

Blair could imagine what amusing possibilities Mack's mom would come up with. The 'hi honey I'm home kiss' followed by Mack stepping into view was just precious. And about as far as one could get from the truth. "You'd have been incorrigible as a child with a twin." 

"I'm thinking more as a teenager." He turned to his brother. "Jim." 

"I'm okay. Thinking." He continued with a little reassurance from Blair. "Just that there are probably corresponding letters someplace." He squared his shoulders. "What good they'd do me." 

Blair hugged the shoulders. "You'd know what she knew. This is doubly hard because you can't ask her what she was thinking as she went to her best friend to give the ultimate gift." 

Bruce clasped Mack's hand and smiled. 

"But maybe you can feel a little part of what she did. Where do you think they are?" 

"Somewhere in a warehouse. In a crate. Like the end of 'Indiana Jones.'" 

"I took some archaeology." Blair became intensely serious. "When you're ready, we can find them." He had no doubt they'd be there. Ellison Sr. would have only hired the best storage company. They probably wouldn't even be very far from where they'd been originally kept. 

Jim looked back at Blair. "You think they're there." 

"Would have been suspicious if she'd started hiding letters from her girlfriend. Only she knew Mack was your brother." Blair saw the shivers start and reached over to hold Jim. _Did anyone hold you after she died?_

Bruce kept hold of Mack. "They loved you. Your mom loves you and she loved you." 

"I know." _And finally, Jim has Blair._ He felt guilty for all the times he longed for Blair. 

* * *

"Blair." He stared at the bed as the other three readied for sleep. 

"It's a king and nobody is sleeping on the floor." 

"That wasn't..." 

"Sleeping..." Blair was cut off by the plunder of his mouth, a hand tracing down to the small of his back and a hardness against his stomach. His lips were permitted a respite. 

Jim stroked a thumb over the plumped lips. "Let a man finish a sentence." 

"With a threat like that?" Bruce hopped as Mack swaped at him. "Hey!" 

Jim laughed in spite of himself. He cocked his head toward them. "You really know how to break a mood, don't you?" 

"Or change it." Bruce let the words hang for a moment before smiling. "So, who's sleeping on the inside and the outside?" 

Jim looked around. 

"Blair's an outside." Mack walked to the right side of the bed. "Bruce, you promise not to take advantage of Jim?" 

"If I don't?" 

"Are you sleeping inside or outside?" 

"I'll be good. Inside. Sheesh." 

Mack turned to Jim. "No offense, but I don't want to sleep with you." Mack lay down and rolled Bruce over him to the middle of the bed." 

Jim shook his head, stripped down to boxers and got into bed. He pulled Blair in after him. 

* * *

_Nice._ He shifted into the caresses, willing himself to stay mostly asleep, enjoying the lazy fullness of his gripped cock. His hands drifted onto the weight on his chest. His eyes sprung open only at the blunt pressure against his crown. 

"Hi." He breathed the word out as he leaned over, holding the captive cock behind him. 

"Bruucssse." He looked into the pleading eyes and then to the left. _He's going to wake up._ He focused his senses, not believing Jim could sleep through this. The brand heavy on his stomach concentrated him. A flip smile curled his lips. _Oh, baby!_ It took everything to not moan as Bruce slid back on him. 

"So... Good." He bent his elbows until his forearms were touching Mack, throwing his shoulders back. His hips quickened as hands cupped his full ass. Bruce leaned down and mouthed Mack's chest, glancing up hotly. 

Mack thrust up harder and faster while trying to bounce Bruce up and down with his hands. Keeping quiet was becoming increasingly difficult. He tried to stretch up to taste Bruce, mouth opening and closing. 

Blair squirmed with the moving bed, latching onto the hot bulk at his lips. He moaned happily as the solid warmth moved against him and then over him. Slowly Blair surfaced from slumber with the languorous loving. "Do me." 

The words didn't cut through Jim's haze, too enthralled with the feel of Blair and the wondrous scents and sounds. He lapped all along the neck, shoulders, face and upper chest. The pressure around his cock sped his ascent. "Blair?" No sooner than the word was out he noticed the other occupants of the bed. And their occupation. 

Blair released the member and ran his hands over the hard chest above him, dragging back down against the pecs. Making circles on the muscular flesh, he swiveled his pelvis. "Make love to me. Now." 

Jim hesitated for a moment before kissing the compelling lips and diving into the wet cavern. Hands hooked against his ass. He pulled back, questioningly. 

Blair arched up with the plundering mouth meld. Feeling no hands drifting below his waist he clenched his hands to get Jim's attention. "Inside me." 

Jim rocked against Blair with the words until the strong hands gripped his hips to a stand still. "Blair?" 

"Take me. Fold and spindle me. Plant the flag and claim me. Now, now." 

Jim searched for the lube. Gelling a finger, he circled the hot pucker. _Blair._ He went wide eyed as Blair rode it. _So good._ With a will Jim pulled the digit free to apply more lubrication. The two fingers disappeared as Blair seduced them, rolling, rocking, and shaking. A third dipped inside to get in on the fun. "Blair." He needed to retrieve his hand if he was going to get in there. Going with his gut, he put his other hand by Blair's mouth. It took him a moment to remember he was distracting Blair for a reason and retrieve his fingers. "Need hand back." He moaned low as Blair squeezed out a mound of lube just above his own cock, still sucking off Jim's fingers. Jim scooped it up, slathered his cock and shoved into Blair. 

"Yeeeyesssss!" Blair ground against the welcome intruder. 

Bruce stroked Mack's face as he continued to ride and was treated to a growling sound of approval. He strove to encourage as many noises as he could. 

Mack jumped and pumped his hips, lost in a sensory overload. Sound merged with taste, scent with sight and touch exploded in a maelstrom of noise and color. Reflexes sought out Bruce, submerging him into the consuming heat and pressure. Unable to distinguish different parts, his hands still clung and cupped, swirled and carded, lips latched and caught, sucked and wetted. 

"Uugh." Jim pistoned into the hot channel. _Love you._ His hands stroked over Blair, the sliding grip wringing pleasure. His senses started spiraling out becoming exceptionally intense. He stretched over Blair and could feel the currents form as heat radiated off the furred chest. And he was calm. Everything was spilling over him and he was perfectly calm, fulfilling Blair with long hard strokes. 

Blair canted his hips as much as possible, mouth opened wide as he met the thrusts. A howl left his throat as Jim finally rolled his nubs. His body arced, his shoulders the only thing still on the bed. Pressed tight to Jim, Blair's cock was wedged between two stomachs. 

The runaway passion crashed into them. Cum slowly ran back down Jim's chest before his controlled fall onto Blair, while Bruce's pooled on Mack's chest. More spurted into Bruce, streamed into Blair. 

Blair tried to make sense of what he was seeing versus what he was feeling. He was looking at Jim but he had a distinctly Jim-weight on him. Turning his face up he saw a blissed out Jim. _Mack._ That he was wearing Bruce should have been a clue. "Thanks for keeping me from floating away." 

"Huum." Jim's head rubbed against the hands at his cheeks. 

Blair tipped his head to plant a kiss. The tender press of lips became a slow possession as Jim's tongue burrowed into his mouth. Blair held on, surging to meet and raise. He dropped back when they finally needed air. "Love you." He traced a finger over the bruised lips only to have it be pulled inside. 

"Mack." Bruce tried shifting but the hands on his butt had locked. He slumped in place. _Can handle this._ Only a couple of vertebrae thought the position was uncomfortable. _You're not touching him. Tough._ His chest and other parts south were and they were happy. 

_Hi, Beau._ It took him a moment for the rest of his body to check in and his brain to tell him he wasn't looking at Bruce. Mack turned his head to look at his lover. "Hi, there." He got ready to push the hair back and realized he needed a hand for that. Eventually he found them and removed one for use. 

Bruce was able to now slide forward enough to unfold his lower back. "That was great." He hummed happily as Mack bestowed a deep good-morning kiss. 

"Think that's my line." Mack looked at the other pair. They were still in their own little world, kissing and touching. He dug his hands into the riotous curls. "Any other plans?" 

"They have one that works." Bruce crawled over Mack to snag a wipe and then stroked it over the resting groin. "Good for you?" 

Mack tried to speak and then took the used towelette from Bruce, throwing it in the garbage. He pulled Bruce down. "Have to ask?" 

"Thought I'd double check." The words were cut off at the end by an increasingly deep kiss. 

Jim shifted, breaking the seal of lips as it occurred to him again they were not alone. He kissed at the fingers that tried to pull him back. 

Blair sighed as the fullness slipped away. His eyes opened when the weight didn't shift from the bed. He watched as Jim cleaned the lax organ surreptitiously. "Jim." The entreaty was met with a retreating backside. Blair closed his eyes as he surfed along with the rolling bed. 

* * *

Jim heard the click of the door from the shower. He was still startled when he was joined under the spray. 

"They're kinda busy. Jim..." Blair pressed himself against the smooth back. 

Finally, Jim turned and moved Blair more directly under the spray. Grabbing the soap he stroked over the compact muscles slowly. 

Blair smiled and scooping some of the suds started his own caresses of smooth pecs and abs. 

* * *

"You take care of him." Mack pulled back from the hug with Blair and gave his brother a double arm clasp. 

Bruce slipped in and pulled Jim down for a full plunder. Leaving the big man breathless and empty-handed, he stepped over to Blair. Tender at first it became mutually devouring. 

Jim and Mack looked on wide-eyed. 

Bruce untangled, an unmistakable gleam in his eye. Flashing at Jim, "Don't let him wear you out too bad." With those parting words he grabbed Mack, leading him out the door. 

"Let's go home, Blair. Then you can wear me out some." Jim chuckled at the snort-giggle. 

finis 


End file.
